The invention is based on a vehicle brake system. A vehicle brake system set forth in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 548,044 filed Nov. 2, 1983 has a brake force booster with a booster chamber; a main brake cylinder having at least one brake piston; two separate service brake circuits with wheel brakes; a control valve disposed between a pressure source and the booster chamber and actuatable via a brake pedal in order to direct a booster pressure into the booster chamber; and finally brake pressure control valves, associated with the wheel brakes and intended for reducing wheel slip, and valve means for temporarily connecting at least one of the brake pressure control valves to the booster chamber. In the event of drive slip, at least one of the brake pressure control valves is supplied with pressure from the booster chamber. Pressure buildup in the booster chamber is effected via an adjusting drive means which in place of the brake pedal actuates the control valve. The adjusting drive means is embodied as an electromagnet, by way of example. The disposition of electromagnets in brake systems having anti-skid means necessitates considerable alteration of the housings of the brake force booster. Because of the power required, the electromagnet and the control unit required to control it are quite expensive. The use of a hydraulic adjusting drive instead of the electromagnet is likewise very expensive.